A Book Of Names
by A-Melted-Puddle-Of-Fangirl
Summary: One by one, they're dropping like flies. The time has come. All my preparations are in place and they are unaware as always. Soon they will know. Soon they will be gone. Soon, but it can't come soon enough. A HETALIA HUMAN AU WARNING CONTAINS: HORROR, GORE, VIOLENCE, CURSING AND A LOT OF BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

**The Book Of Names**

**Chapter One: **

_ The time has come. All my preparations are in place and they are unaware as always. Soon they will know. Soon they will be gone. Soon, but it can't come soon enough. _

"Tino, c'mon."

He stopped rummaging through his bag and turned to Berwald. "You go ahead." Tino said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and wearing a smile slightly tinged with embarrassment. "I think I forgot my book in the classroom." Berwald nodded and started walking the opposite way down the hall, soon fading into the crowd of kids leaving school for the day.

Tino hurried into the empty classroom and found his book laying on the floor under his chair. Quickly grabbing it, he went back to where he had left his bag. It was sitting against a wall and looked the same as how he left it, at first. Then Tino noticed the corner of a book poking out from between the open zippers. Is that one of mine, he wondered. I don't recognize it.

He unzipped his bag and pulled it out. It was a notebook he saw, with a clean, red and white striped cover and a blank space where the owners name belonged. Wondering who's it was, he flipped it open. The first page was fresh and unmarked so he turned to the next page, which was as empty as the first. He flipped through the book and finally saw some writing on the last page.

It was a list of names, each with a number in front of it and another name on the other side of a slash. Strange, he thought. It got strangers still. As he read through them he found that he recognized some of the names, his own included.

2) Tino Väinämöinen/ Thursten V

He also saw Berwald who was number six, as well as Emil Steilsson, the younger brother of one of his friends, beside number one. This is pretty weird. Tino frowned. Should I tell someone? No, he decided. It's probably just a joke. It's probably Mathies, I shouldn't overreact.

Tino wanted to think nothing of it, to drop the notebook and forget about it, but he couldn't. Instead, he stuffed both books back into his bag and walked away. When he reached the front of the school Berwald was standing outside the door.

"Thought I should wait." He said when Tino approached him. Tino smiled, although it was more or less forced. He thought about telling Berwald about the strange book but decided against it. Instead, they started walking and he went off on a lengthy tale about the time he beat the "kind of scary but friendly German" at battleship.

"You know, he reminds me a little of you." He said to Berwald. "You're both big and pretty scary looking but actually really nice."

"Yeah." They reached a set of lights and waited for the light to turn.

"I like you more than him though." Berwald looked down for a moment and when he looked up Tino thought he saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

Then the light turned green and they continued on their way. The rest of the walk was filled with light, continuous chatter from the talkative Fin with the occasional "Yeah" or "Oh" from Berwald. As they neared Tino's house Berwald turned to his friend.

"Ya seem kinda off today." Tino smiled nervously and shook his head. "I'm fine." Once again he contemplated telling him about the book and once again, he decided not to. They said their goodbyes and Tino walked inside.

Am I really that easy to read?

Later that night he was still thinking about the book. He was sprawled out on his bed, his christmas themed sheets messed up and a single pillow on which the mysterious journal lay. He had it opened to the list of names and was thinking deeply about one little thing.

Tino had been racking his brains since he found the notebook but he didn't know why the name Thurston was so familiar. It was more than just having heard it in passing; he felt like he knew who it was, but no faces came to mind. There was nothing about the list that bothered him, the names seemed to be completely unrelated.

Number seven was Alfred F Jones, the quarterback on the school's football team. Number eleven was Arthur Kirkland, a smart but cynical british kid in the next grade. Then there was Feliciano Vargas was a happy-go-lucky kid who was always either painting, eating, or hanging out with number nine, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The people on the list were varied, they weren't even the same age. Emil was two years younger than Tino while Francis, Arthur and Gilbert were in the grade above.

There was one set of names that was different from the others. At least, Tino assumed they were names. Instead of a number, there was a smiley face and the second name had been scratched out so viciously that it tore through parts of the paper. The first name was unrecognizable too because it had been circled over and over again until he could barely make it out.I think that's a W. Or maybe M or N. It also resembles a V, it could even be a U.

Tino read over the names again and groaned. Glancing over his the alarm clock he noticed how late it was. This can wait til tomorrow, he decided. Carefully, he put the book under his pillow, turned off the lights and closed his eyes hoping that things would make more sense in the morning.

A/N

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you guys liked it and if you did, maybe give it a reveiw. Even if you didn't like it I would love to know why so give it a review. I also have this story posted on my Wattpad account, Missing Merthur. I have other fics on there too if you want to check them out. Once again, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Tino was the first to wake up. He heard birds chirping and leaves rustling when he woke up, which would have been lovely if it hadn't been for the fact that he lived in the middle of a city where the only birds were ravens picking through the trash. Tino sat up and yawned. _Something feels wrong_. As he began to stretch he realized what it was; sunlight was streaming in through the thin material of a bright orange tent, one that he definitely didn't fall asleep in.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He was tucked into a thick black sleeping bag and his bag was lying at the foot of it. Sticking out of the top was the notebook. _Whatever this is,_ Tino thought. _It isn't good_. Fear began to cover him like a blanket. He crawled over to the flap that acted as a door. Unzipping it, he peered outside. The sun was barely up but there was enough light for Tino to see. He was in the middle of a forest, the ground outside was damp and the leaves rustled slightly in the cool morning breeze.

Then he noticed another tent. It was about ten feet away but instead of orange, it was a dark green. A little ways away from that it was another tent, this one a light brown. He saw a third, dark purple tent poking out from behind a tree. Suddenly a noise came from behind him. he whipped around and saw the small pile of blankets beside his sleeping bag moving. He shrieked and fell backwards. The rustling stopped for a moment and a familiar head popped up, squinting at him.

"Emil?" Tino stood up, hunching slightly to avoid hitting the top. "Tino, what's going on." Emil replied groggily as he sat up. Tino shook his head.

"I don't know. I fell asleep at home and then woke up here." Emil frowned.

"Are you saying that someone kidnapped us, put us in tents, and just left us in the middle of the woods?" His tone was both scared and skeptical. Tino nodded.

"It's not just us though, I saw other tents outside."

"Who's in them?" Emil asked. "I don't know." Tino replied.

"Well why don't you go find out." "Right, right." Tino hesitantly ducked out of the tent and Emil followed. The grass was indeed damp and the cool blades tickled in between his toes.

He and Emil crept through the tree's as quietly as quietly as they could. They were wary of waking up whoever might be in the tents. They reached the dark green tent and Tino cautiously unzipped the opening and Emil peered inside. When nothing happened, Tino poked his head in too.

Laying inside was a boy, his dark brown hair was messed up except for a single curl. He was scowling in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare. _He looks familiar._ Tino thought. Then realized that there was another person in the tent.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Berwald?" Emil whispered. Tino nodded, relief coursing through him. "Lets wake them up, maybe they know what's going on." _I don't they will. _Instead of voicing his doubts, Tino leaned forwards and shook Berwald by the shoulders.

"Get up." He ordered. Emil was doing the same thing to the other guy but instead of shaking him he was lightly kicking the poor fellow. Berwald didn't react at first, but then he groaned. Tino jumped back as his friend sat up and opened his eyes. Turning to Tino, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and said, "What's goin' on." Before Tino could answer, the guy Emil was kicking jolted up and shouted,

"What the _fanculo_ are you- You're not Feli. Who the hell are you?" His words were laced with a thick Italian accent. _Lovino_, the name came to Tino. _His name is Lovino Vargas. _

"I'm Tino, that's Emil and this is Berwald." he said, pointing to them when they were named.

"Well it's a fucking pleasure." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "What are you doing here" Then he seemed to realize where he was. "Where are we?"

Berwald glared at the angry little Italian and he shrunk backward. "Let 'im talk." He said and Tino continued.

"At the moment, we don't actually know what's going on or- uh- where we are."

"What do you mean you don't know where we are?" Lovino replied.

"We woke up here just like you did, we don't have answers." Emil said glaring.

"It's not just us either." Tino added. "There are more tents outside."

"Who's in them?" Lovino asked with a much calmer tone.

"We haven't checked yet." Emil answered. Lovino kicked off the blankets and stood up.

"Well what are you waiting for then, lets go see." Tino and the others followed Lovino as he made his way to the closest tent. _I'll go check another one_." Tino decided. Before he could even start walking, there was a shriek from the purple tent.

"Calm the hell down _fratello_." Lovino shouted. "And get out, creepy potato bastard."

A young man with auburn hair and an unruly curl similar to Lovino's came running out of the tent, closely followed by Lovino and Ludwig, the scary German he had played battleship with. Tino watched them run until the person he realized must be Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano, tripped and fell, shrieking again.

While Lovino attempted to calm his brother, Tino noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw someone emerging from a tent he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Yo dude, what's going on?" Tino recognized him, it was Alfred Jones. Behind him was his friend, Kiku Honda. Tino remembered seeing him around the school taking photos for the yearbook.

"Will you shut up." Lovino shouted.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep you wankers." A new voice called out from behind a bush.

"Arthur?" Alfred rushed to where the voice came from with Tino in pursuit. Behind a large bush there was a boy with messy blond hair coming out of a tent.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know." Arthur scowled. "What the hell is going on Alfred?" "I don't know." He replied.

"We all just woke up here." Tino piped up. Arthur turned to face him and looked like he just realized that Tino was there. "Who else is here?"

"Us, Kiku, the Vargas brothers and some other people." Tino answered.

Alfred grabbed his friends hand and dragged him back to the other side of the bush. This time he recognized two new people, Ludwigs older brother Gilbert and his friend Francis. They were in the same class as Arthur. _How many people are out here,_ Tino wondered. Then a horrible thought struck him.

"The book."

"What?" Berwald said. Tino took off towards his tent, explaining as he ran.

"I found a notebook in my bag yesterday with a list of names in it. Everyone on that list is here."

He went into the tent and pulled out the notebook. Flipping to the last page, he went back outside and held it up for Berwald to see. He squinted in confusion as he scanned the list.

"We're all here." Tino said. "We should show the others." Berwald nodded.

They walked back to the clearing where everyone had gather. "Tino." Emil said as Tino approached them. "What do you have there?"

"I'll explain in a moment." Tino replied. "We need to get everyone's attention." _It'll be easier said than done_. Tino thought looking around. _Everyone's either yelling or arguing. _

"Will you all be quiet!"

Tino spun around to see Ludwig standing on a rock. A wall of silence hit them and he continued. "It is obvious that something bad has happened-"

"No duh, you damn potato eater." Lovino muttered. Ludwig scowled but ignored him.

"But standing around arguing isn't going to help anyone. What we need is to come up with a plan." Everyone nodded in agreement. Alfred started to say something but Ludwig interrupted.

"Not from you Alfred." He stopped and glared at him. Alfred glanced at the ground sulkily but didn't say anything.

"If anyone has any information about this, please come up."

Tino took that opportunity and walked up to him. "I found it in my backpack yesterday and it was in my tent today." He explained showing Ludwig the list. "Do you know who put it there?" Tino shook his head. "Alright, lets not mention this to the others. They're worried enough as it is."

"Okay." Tino agreed. He took back the journal and went to stand beside Berwald.

"Alright, since don't know where someone should go look around." Alfred immediately jumped at the chance.

"I think that I should go because I'm the hero and the hero should be the one who finds the way out and-"

"You're going, we get it." Arthur interrupted. "Somebody should probably go with him incase he gets lost."

"I'm sure Emil would love to go." Tino said. "No I don't. Why would I want to do that?" Emil replied.

"I'll go too." Gilbert spoke up. "My awesomeness will keep us from getting lost. I am too awesome to do that."

"I'm not going to get lost." Alfred insisted, but changed no one's minds.

"All right, you three can go ahead. If you find a road send somebody back to tell us." Ludwig said. It was unnecessary Tino thought. They had already ran off into the forest, more or less dragging Emil with them.

"Now what?" Asked Kiku nervously. "Now lets try to figure out why or how we go there." Ludwig replied.

"Well I fell asleep in my own bed and then woke up here." Arthur volunteered.

"So did I." Tino said. "Me too." "I did too." Added Feliciano and Kiku.

"What about you?" Ludwig asked those who hadn't replied.

"Gilbert and I were out last night. Neither of us remember how we got here, just that we were walking down the road and it all went dark. Then we woke up here."

"I see." They didn't get any farther because at that moment a piercing scream came from behind Tino.

Everyone whipped around to face where it came from. Tino froze, his head suddenly felt light, and his stomach clenched. _I know that scream. I'd recognize it anywhere. _

Tino tore away from the crowd and into the woods. The screaming continued as he swerved around trees and stepped over bushes. Then it stopped, cut off like a record screeching to a halt, and he ran faster. Silence cut through him like a knife. Then he saw the blood.

_My god there's blood everywhere._


End file.
